Two Boys, One Fate
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: "Who are you...!" Danny repeats as Danny grabs Danny's wrist, gripping it tightly. All he wanted to do was forget- He wanted to just forget everything that had happened the last month, he wanted to forget where he was, who he was... and what he was... Sequel to One Person Two Phantoms
1. Prolog

Two Boys, One Fate PROLOG

The smell of smoke was heavy as he looks around- his mind was hazy- was it from the Ghost Nip he did earlier? Or the shots of scotch he was doing just ... however the fuck long it had been- the sweet taste of the scotch was still lingering in his mouth as he looks around, before his arm is grabbed by someone.

"Lets dance... Punk." The voice as a bit... high? - It was girl, his eyes narrow- trying to focus his hazy mind, but he just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he knew the blue haired teenager with pale skin as she drags him to the dance floor- He opens his mouth to say something, but the lips of the girl silences any protests he was about to make- He was dizzy, that was for sure- he couldn't concentrate as the girl dances with him- why did she kiss him? He didn't even KNOW her- the only reason why he had came to a party was because he needed to clear his mind and hopefully just fuck himself up enough to forget everything.

The girl smiles before speaking up "Shut your face and dance with me DipStick." - That nickname... DipStick- he knew that from somewhere right? Oh, thats right- someone used to call him that right?

He mentally nods as he tries to remember, what was her name? Where was he again- Thats right, a party.. somewhere... not that he really knew where anymore.

He was too fucked up to really remember anymore, the girl speaks up yet again "You even paying attention to me doofus or are you too fucked to even hear me anymore?" His baby blue eyes land on her glowing green eyes- That right, her name started with an E.. or was it an A?

Who cares, as long as she makes him forget everything else, then he'll be okay.

PROLOG END


	2. Chapter 1- A Clear Mind

CHAPTER 1 Clear mind

The first thing he had woken up to was the feeling of a warm bed- had he ended up there again- No he didn't hear the rushing of quick foootsteps of people running around- So he wasn't in the hospital again from alchohal poisoning- and the lone fact of just how warm he felt allowed hi to beleive that he was... home- Is that the word? Yeah... that's the word...

Just what was happening to him? who knows... He didn't know anymore nor could he care, he was too tired to do anything- he was still somewhat fucked up from the night before.

What all did he even do last night? All he could remember was smoking Ghost Nip, but after smoking- it all got... hazy blurry if one had to 'clarify' it. But waht all he wanted to know is what did he do again last night? It didn't end him in the hospital at least.

He groans softly as he slowly sits up- his stomach learching- where was he- oh... he was _There_ again- Oh well, he knew this place well enough to go out of the room and go to the bathroom- well at least find the dman thing.

His mind had wandered again because the next thing he noticed was that he was in the bathroom now, staring at the mirror- gently putting a hand on his face.

Jus thow much had he fallen in these few short years...? Heros shouldn't resort to all the things he's doing, They don't resort to drugs they don't do bad things, and yet he does it all.

He smokes he drinks, he did all the bad things he knew he shouldn't do- But it all made him feel just so... alive..

And so the conclusion he had abruptly came to was that he was never even alive to begin with- and that he was never a hero to start with, after all, he did a lot of bad things... Perhaps all the stuff the others told him- about how he should stop playing Hero- was right?

Yes... He had finally concluded that he was a hero no longer- He was broken and he had fallen too far to ever be redeamed- He was damned.

After all, all ghosts are evil- and he was no acception.

He sighs softly before shaking his head to hopefully clear his mind before he notices just how messy his hair was- but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he needed was to take a quick shower to get the smell of booze and sex off of him before he grabs his clothes and go back to the human plane and so he does as he had just listed- Getting in the shower- tkaing a quick one to clean himself, dissapearing right afterwards to get himself his clothes- and get dressed before heading to the portal in the Fenton lab- He wanted to get some more sleep before they noticed he never came back again during the night.

For some reason the Fentons were just so ... worried- But he couldn't care they weren't his family anymore- nto since that fight they had- what was it even about anyways?- Oh.. thats right...

The memories hit him hard as his eyes laze over- the memories playing in his mind..

Flash back- The leaving

A low growl leaves my throat as I glare at my family and my only friends, I then growl out lowly "I'm sick of it... I'm done! For all I care, I'm not a Fenton! I have no stupid friends or family!" I hiss this out, blinded by anger, I dart for the front door, running out in the rain, though, I guess it must be freezing rain, though.. the cold never really bothered me, remember, Ice Core.. duh.

Though, it must be irony here at the moment, or something or someone up there loves to do things like this, after all, its raining the day I get tired of all the things that have been happening to me beacuse of my f- no, because of the Fentons; I remind myself this sharply as I remember quickly that I had just disowned my fami- I mean, the Fentons, and, I guess I just broke the bonds I had with them, my old friends, though, I guess I just couldn't care anymore.

What? Let me guess, you guys are wondering how this came to be?

Well it all started out to be a pretty damn normal day for me.

Waking up at the ass-crack of dawn because some stupid ghost, AKA the Box ghost, escaped the the Zone again (Seriously, remind me, how in the hell does that fat man even get out of the Zone?) thus forcing me to leave my bed. Of course I placed all my agression on him and actualy ranted about how the ghosts were ruining my life.

Causing my grades to drop, making me get in serious trouble with my parents all the time, breaking curfew, skipping classes, late to school, missing assignments, nnot being able to actually complete my homework. Along with making my parents think I'm crazy,

( Blame that on the brat... Young Blood. Seriously,a ghost only kids can see? Or at least unmature people can see... kind of stupid am I right? Yeah, prtty sure I am... Back to my memories now eh?)

Well, then there was the whole 'Making everyone hate me and putting me up as the Number One Enemy, or something like that. Then there was also kidnapping my class, (Yet again Walker) putting up a wanted poster and reward for my capture (Seriously Vlad... that was pathetic. Then again, you do want to kill... Jack and marry Maddie. So I guess its not as pathetic as that right? Pretty sure its not. you're probly still as loopy as ever, even though I'm a 'runaway' Tch. You probably made a move on Mo- I mean... Maddie) What else? Trying to date Jazz, hm... Using me to get your boyfriend jelous. Seriously people? Was I that stupid not to be able to see that shallow girl was over shadowed? I guess I was pretty stupid.

But I guess I can't complain. So after the Box Ghost, I went home, layed down it bed. It was around... 4:30 in the morning when anotherr ghost, AKA the worst hunter in the Ghost Zone- Skulker, showed up bragging about new upgrades and saying this time he could get my pelt for sure this time. Lets just say, he went back to the Zone... In pieces. And let me tell you, it was fun shipping him off to Kelmper's Lair... I hope he had fun

What else happened that day..

Well I guess my nerves were finally fried because I snapped at soome of the teachers, actually fought back against the blonde idiot, And then when I got home, my parents were basically absorbed into their ghost hunting bullshit. then they started to talk about the ghost boy. And then, they started to talk about my human half after trash talking about my ghost half. Maddie had said that I was doing terrible in school, along with how unmotovated I was, too lazy to do chores, not bright enough to even ghost hunt. And that my friends is when I snapped at my parents. Then, Sam and Tucker showed up WHILE I was yelling at my parents. And guess what they did? They back stabbed me and backed my PARENTS up?! They said I shouldn't take my anger out on my parents?! They didn't know how I fucking felt! My whole life was RUINED from the start because of them! Everyone looked down at me, or looked at me like I was freak because my parents were the biggest idiots in the town, obsessed with something that wasn't even real- that would be ghosts. Other poeple looked at me with stupid pitty, because of me being related to the jack pot Fentons. Then there was all the berating my teachers did, always compairing me to JAZZ?! They said I should be 'as bright as your sister, she's the best at bla blah blah' Then getting hurt every day, being Dash's favored punching bag, along with having to hunt ghosts, dealing with my parents constantly yelling at me becuase of curfew among other things. And having your pareents out to, oh you know, DESTORY AND FREAKING EXPERAMENT ON YOU?! Well, thats basically it, oh then walking in on your parents talking shit baout both halfs of you?

Tell me, who in the hell wouldn't fucking snap?

And so, I ended up fighting big time with both the Fentons and my old friends. I thought friends were supposed to back you up... not treat you like shit and walk all over you? So, I ran away and ended up somehow becoming famous because of my singing voice? Eh, someone smart would try to stay behind the scenes. But me? Nope. I did the risky thing. Hiding in plain sight... Who knew how stupid people were, not seeing that I was right infront of them..,

End flashback

He sighs softly before he starts to think about just how he was ever found by his producer- He remembers that day clearly- He had been starving and he had ran out of money so he took his old guitar he had...'obtained' to play some music and sing- and of course he didnt' know there was a musical tallent person looking for something new and something fresh- and that person had JUMPED at the chance of a new hot teen singer- who was 'better' than Ember McLane

And so, that was how he Danny Fenton, had become Chip Skylark, then again they're just names so he had no reason to relaly worry about his title- not like it woulde be useful here in the past anyways.

He shivers softlyas he looks into a mirror- only for a angry face to greet his eyes- Blood red eyes with white hair- eyes narrowed with his lips curled back as he pounds agains thte glass- screaming at the black haired and blue eyed teenager- Chip sighs softly and mumbles "I hate you- All you do is just look angry... broken... and its pathetic Phantom... Real pathetic." Chip snorts before walking awa- smirkign slightl- He was closer to the proverbial edge sicne the innicent with Dark Dan but did he truely care now? No- He was jsut too numb, intoxicated from the danger and he loved it- It made him feel so alive he wasn't really fearing about falling apart by the seams anymore.

And truth betold? He was never Phantom's to begin with- Phantom was just an imperfect imposter of what all he wanted to become.

END CHAPTER 1

 **\- Well, A wild update has appeared for everyone... Eh... I need a beta to check my spelling.. but right now?/ I don't care because I have to start to go into class. All of this was done before class started.. soo... I'm kinda experimenting- seeing how well I can do things while spitting out new chapters quickly and doing them nicely... So this will be fun I suppose? Ha. See ya later! Ugh...**


	3. Chapter 2 Phantom's secret

CHAPTER TWO- PHANTOM'S LITTLE SECRET

Just what was he doing?- He was falling, and he was falling fast ever sicne Fenton had left his own Obsession, Amity Park- His family, and Phantom could feel himself slipping as he looked at the blood on his jumpsuit- He had hurt Fenton, he didn't mean to but still, he _hurt_ _ **his**_ human... He was a bad ghost, but he couldn't help but want to do bad things to his human half.

It just felt... It.. Felt just so natural- so tempting, that what it was. It was jsut just tempting to just touch and grab Fenton- to make him beg and plead for him to stop... It just... aroused Phantom so much because of how intrereaging Fenton was. A human bound to a ghost, one of the most twisted ghosts that had ever been even seen. - Not that anyone had ever really seen him, Phantom- well.. at least not bound to a human.

A smirk forms on his face as he watches what Fenton does, licking his lips, just wanting to taste Fenton's flesh, _(the sound of his screams were like ectasy to his ears as he rips at the black haired human's chest- his claws ripping through the human's shirt and clothes- blood swelling out of hte wounds in generous ammounts- Phantom's red eyes glow with a sadstic pleasure)_ To feel the warmth of the human's flesh, and not feeling the never ending cold anymore because of his sweet little human half. Phantom could practically already hear his human half giving of soft sounds of pain- begging him to stop- and how it hurt him. Phantom chuckles lowl as he continues to imagine the soudns of pain- the pleading voice leaving Fenton's mouth.

Phantom purrs softly before he looks around in the darkness- his best friend was the shadwos... he hated an never ending whiteness- because at least he was allowed to dream and imagine that his little human half was there with him, but in never ending whiteness- he would know just how alone he was.

Phantom's red eyes glow softly as he looks around- not able to see anything but the inky blackness as he gets lost in his mind again.

If Phantom had his way, Fenton woudl never get hurt again, if he had his way, Fenton wouldn't see those humans he called _family_ ever again. But, Phantom supposed, that hte intervention he had done all those years ago, wasn't enough, or at least seem to work as well as it had before because his human was back in Amity Park _(Phantom couldn't care less that they were in the past... But he could ony care about where they were- not the time period they were in.)_

Phantom laughs softlyly now- eyes glowing in amusment as a deranged smile forms on the white haired ghost's face.

Daniel Fenton was his- and only his- but it obviously seemed that he has to.. make sure his human half knows this.

Perhaps killing the human boy's older sister- or maybe even that disgrace called Dani Phantom- the clone, could possibly die- He knew that would just _unravel_ his human's mind. Or, even better yet- Why not everyone else the boy cared about?

The smile grows, a glint of insanity in the blood red eyes of the ghost boy's, why yes, this should work. But who to start with? Who should die first? Perhaps Foley- no, maybe Manson? No yet again, just who should he kill?!

The msile suddenly seems to shatter as the ghost remembers something, The past...- Thats right, the _goody goody two shoes Phantom_ was still alive- and it seemed like Phatnom gets to toss out _his_ trash out to the curb... and then, his eyes glow a bit as he continues to think- maybe while he was at it- he could get rid of the human half of that Phantom as well?

Phantom finds himself chuckling lowly before he starts to out right laugh like a loon _(He wasn't insane or twisted- he mind was just.. stratigectly bent in multiple places.)_ That look in his eyes was back as he realizes something.

He knew just who to kill now, Daniel Fenton Age 16, with that god damned goody goody two shoes Phantom.

Phantom laughs even more now as he stares at the dark inky nothingness. Why yes, he knew ust how to do it, he knew what to do now. Heh, yes... now was the time to plan, yes, it was time for him to plan it all.

But one thing he knew what was needed was Ghost Nip, the most effective drug for ghosts that completely fuck them up- that makes it hard for them to think- hard for them to concentrait and use their powers...

And with that thought, Phantom gets into motion on his plans to kill Daniel James Fenton of the Past.

* * *

 ***coughs into hand.. and whistles innocently*... Soooo... Ineed a beta... and someone to nag my ass to get to typing things a bit faster...**

 **heheh... Just... Don't kill me if I tell you guys that I know how to end this fanfiction already? and that it might be as short as the first one- leaving it with a large cliffie and most likely never get a SEQUAL TO IT? ahhaha.. *laughs nervously before running off* SEE YA LATER THEN!**


	4. Chapter 3 Hunter Turned Prey

Phantom- He was becoming more and more of a pain- well, at least what Dan was thinking at the momment.

If Dan had to be absolutely Honest with how he had felt, He had been feeling like going round 2 with Dan Phantom of all peopel if only to trade how his ghost half was now, it physically hurt him... Becuase for some reason, the ghost had started trying harder to gain control of him when he was in ghost form...and it was starting to get too tiredsome to where Dan could barely concentraite when Cujo isn't there with him, As if the little green puppy was his light in the thick mist called Insanity.

(Dan sighs softly as he continues his thoughts.)

The puppy almost seemed to understand him, but then again, Cujo was a good boy, and he was a smart dog. And if there was one thing that Dan wished he could do for the Puppy, it would to be go back in time and make sure Cujo actually got to live a life beyond that hell hole called Axien labs, he would have made it where Cujo would have never gotten put down.

Dan sighs now, before he finds himself mumbling to himself "I'm surprized that Mr. and Mrs.F never asked about what happened... As if they had forgotten the Incident..." And at that thought- Dan pauses from his steps, he had been on his way to... School but Dan frowns slightly now.

No one had badgered him about Cujo being a ghost.. It was as if .. they forgot about it...

Before Dan could continue that thought, he freezes up s a puff of deep blue smore slithers out of his mouth-

He tenses up, eyes narrowing as they dart around everywhere, his stance losens up as he tries to jump aside from a green blast of energy at time he rolls after misscounculating his footing, making him hiss in annoyance as his eyes land on the other ghost before Dan smirks as he looks at the ghost who had attacked him, of course it was Skulker, Dan chuckles lowly as he slowly stands up, looking at the metalic armored ghost who also work a smirk on his face before Skulker lets out a booming laugh as he looks at Dan in the eyes before speaking up.

"This has been a interesting three years of hunting you Whelp- bit it seems that your time has _finally_ come at last. Finally your pelt will rest at the food of my bed, and so.. what that said, I will now gladly kill you, but better yet, I'll skin you alive!" Skulker's smirk widdens to a dangerous grin as he looks at Dan, never noticing the age difference.

Dan smirks back at Skulker-he was as you could call him, a Sadist and a Malchocist, but he couldnt; seem to help it, Dan always did enjoy pain since he left Amity Park those some odd years ago- the pain made him just feel so.. . ** _alive_**.

And so, when Skulker lets loose some missiles, did Dan move? No, he jsut stood theere, grinning as he goes ghost, smiling- well, at least he was until the missiles hit him, they **hurt** \- why does it hurt so much- pain pain pain- blood- ectoplasm- **_everywhere_**

He could hear Skulker bost about the missiles, how they had bits of sharp pieces of Ectorainium inside of them, with Blood Blossom Extract- how the missiles would blow up on contact- cutting and soaking its insides into his open wounds- it hurt so much.

Was he screaming- Was that harsh scream his? It felt like it was- but for some reason, he just felt numb as a gigle now slips past his lips, as he looks at Skulker, Ectoplasm falling into his eyes, a smile forms on his face as he looks at Skulker, and then... he laughs as he slowly gets up, one hand over one of his eyes- his left eye.

He continues to smile at Skulker- but it was widder than before- utter scilence as the smile slips from his face- forming a dissaproving frown as he speaks up, dissapointment clearly in his voice "That hurt... looks like... I get to hurt you back then too.. hehe... I won't hold back though- its much to fun hearing the screams and pleads for me to stop... I hope you're ready ghost..."

Dan's finger slips on his eye- showing his eye as an alarming red eye stares at Skulker- the ghost could see the insane glint in the red pupils- and then, Skulker shivers slightly as he stares at the ghost boy, flashes of the ways he could possibly be obliterated pop in his mind- but this child.. he wasn't a ghost.. he was a Ghoul- fallen-

Those were Skulker's last coherant thoughts as his was was torn and shreded in half as Phantom makes a grab at him- ripping him from the suit.

Dan grins in insane happiness as he shoves a hand into the small ghost blob's body, reaching inside before he finally grasps the ghostly core before grins at Skulker who was practically screaming now- and then, Phantom pulls...

Skulker's shrieks were heard for at least thirty minutes until everything suddenly went quiet as a glowing orb forms in Phantom's hand, Skulker was nowhere to be seen now- having faded away into nothingness- leaving behind his own ghostly core in Phantom's hand,

Twin red eyes glitter as he opens his mouth- it was watering slightly as sharp shark like teeth poke outwards as Dan- no, Phatnom, brings the core to his mouth before he greedily eats the core- just swallowing the ball of energy whole as his wounds then start to steam now- the pain suddenly dissapears as the world seems so clear now as if he were on a high again as Phantomr everts from Phantom, into his human half before the teenager starts to shiver slightly as he looks around- before he stares at his hands covered in ectoplasm that wasn't his- he lets out a shaky breath..

Skulker was gone- but he wasn't just gone... He was oblitterated- he was never going to come back because.. Skulker was gone for good now.

* * *

 **Well... long time no see... I.. guess?**

 **Anyhow- I think my mind wandered off with rational thought as I was writing this shit down during class because I don't think this was SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!**

 **OH WELL**

 **Anyhow- things needed to know so far for Vocab on the story**

 _ **Ghoul**_

 **A ghoul is a ghost who had fallen and resorted to cannibalism- eating another ghost and its core, these creatures hold little to no real rational thought anymore like they once did as a human and a ghost. A ghoul is the ghost version of a Wendigo.**

 **WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW GUYS! HAVE FUN DURING HALLOWEEN AND DONT FORGET TO DROP A REVIEW BEFORE YOU ALL HEAD OUT TO SCARE LITTLE KIDS AND WHAT NOT! :33**


	5. A note

**Dear Readers who might be concerned about me,**

 **Echo here... and possibly signing in for some of the the saddest things for me to say.**

 **I don't think i will be updating anything for a rather long while, so many things are happening at once. I got kicked out of the school and my principal is saying I dropped out.**

 **I keep thinking my dog is going to be right there on my moms bed when no one is home even though he's been dead for over three months.**

 **I'm getting depressed and nearly... went six feet under over five times last month because of the things happening lately.**

 **I might be shipped off to this one boarding school.**

 **A friend recently committed suicide and everyone is so depressed about it when I have no clue how to react to it...**

 **I'm getting into a lot of fights with both friends and family due to things, so I no longer have that many friends, I have maybe two friends I can trust unconditionally unlike the people who I thought were my friends.**

 **and the worst of all is that my laptop charger broke so I can't even get my notes for any of my stories, off of that damn thing because its DEAD. *curls up in a corner* so If anything... Its been fun.. .. and I just don't know what to do with my life at the moment. I literally have all this time now, but all the fights and stuff... i just don't know... The only reason why i'm still up here is because I have a desktop that I FIXED so i could get onto the internet and post this message on my stories for you guys. sorry that I might not be here for too much longer. The ride has been real, and amazing. And with each new review I had seen all those months ago, believe it or not, bu the reviews you guys give me make me smile.**

 **I'll be fine... I just need a break from the stress ya know?**

 **See you on the flip side...**

 **Signed**

 **Echo the Slowpoke.**


End file.
